Moe Date
by Kasperr
Summary: Min Yoongi bekerja sebagai pacar bayaran untuk perusahaan Moe Date. Biasanya dia melayani pelanggan cewek, tapi seseorang bernama Park Jimin tiba-tiba muncul di daftar pelanggannya, dan entah mengapa Min Yoongi tidak ingin lima jam kencan itu segera berlalu. [BTS] YoongixJimin. YoonMin. BL. DLDR


**[Moe Date]**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

YoonMin

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BL, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Katakan saja pekerjaan Min Yoongi tidak masuk akal.

Karena memang begitu.

Namun pekerjaan itu ada, dan Min Yoongi selalu mendapat banyak uang dari pekerjaannya.

.

* * *

Min Yoongi, pemuda tampan yang memiliki postur tubuh kurus dan tinggi yang sama dengan kebanyakan laki-laki, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya pucat, bekerja untuk perusahaan Moe Date sebagai _pacar bayaran_ untuk wanita-wanita jomblo dan kurang belaian.

Perusahaan ini menawarkan jasa kencan dengan tiga bayaran standar; kencan selama satu jam dibayar 46.000 won, tiga jam seharga 130.000 won, dan lima jam seharga 210.000 won. Min Yoongi, seperti para teman sejawatnya, akan berperan seperti pacar sungguhan untuk semua wanita itu. Mereka bisa bergandengan tangan, jalan-jalan, bahkan berciuman. Tapi tidak untuk seks, Moe Date murni menawarkan _hanya_ jasa kencan.

.

Malam itu Min Yoongi baru saja tiba di _kantor_ nya, mengerling Kim Taehyung yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas resmi dan sepatu pantofel mengkilat. Yoongi duduk di depan meja rias dengan gerakan malas, Min Yoongi sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik untuk bekerja. Dia baru saja bertengkar dengan ibunya di rumah karena oranng tuanya itu menganggap pekerjaan Min Yoongi sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang sarjana ekonomi seperti dia. Tapi pekerjaan tidak bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah, lagipula pekerjaan yang Yoongi tekuni sekarang lumayan gampang dilakukan. Yang penting dirinya pulang membawa uang, tidakkah itu cukup?

"Ada masalah bung?" Kim Taehyung menepuk pundak Yoongi pelan, duduk di depan meja rias di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafas, menggeleng malas, "Ibuku mempermasalahkan pekerjaanku."

"Lagi?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya,"

Dia beralih memperhatikan penampilan Taehyung malam ini yang terlihat necis, rambutnya disisir rapi dan dipakaikan gel rambut, make up-nya juga sedikit lebih tebal –dia bahkan memakai eyeliner.

"Disewa untuk pesta resmi?" tebak Yoongi.

"Begitulah," jawab Taehyung enteng, "Cowok ini sedikit ekstrim. Dia mau memperkenalkan aku sebagai kekasihnya di acara keluarga."

Kening Yoongi berkerut, "Cowok?" ulangnya.

Taehyung mendengung mengiyakan, "Ekstrim kan? Dia ingin mengungkap orientasi seksualnya di depan keluarga, menggunakan aku."

"Kalau kau dipukuli bagaimana?" Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Setahun bekerja bersama Kim Taehyung, membuatnya tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah tipe cowok yang tidak suka terlibat hal-hal yang mengandung unsur kekerasaan seperti perkelahian dan sejenisanya. Taehyung adalah tipe cowok pecinta damai –atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak suka terlilit masalah.

"Aku minta dibayar tiga kali lipat kalau itu sampai terjadi."

–kecuali jika itu membawa keuntungan untuknya.

Yoongi menghela nafas sambil mengangguk paham, "Aku tidak tahu perusahaan kita menerima pelanggan cowok."

"Aku juga." Sahut Taehyung, "Sepertinya baru berlaku belakangan ini –kau tahu kan semakin banyak gay yang buka-bukaan tentang orientasi sesksualnya sejak LGBT di sahkan."

Yoongi tidak membalas Taehyung sampai temannya itu menunjuk papan jadwal di belakang mereka, "Dan sepertinya pelangganmu hari ini cowok juga."

"What?" cepat-cepat Yoongi berbalik di kursinya, menatap papan jadwal yang bertuliskan namanya. Yoongi tidak mau melayani laki-laki, dan tak akan pernah mau. Dia akan langsung menolak jadwal kencan itu jika memang pelanggannya cowok.

Min Yoongi suka cewek, yang punya rambut panjang, mata cantik, dan bibir merah delima yang _kecup-able_ , bukan laki-laki yang punya _anu_.

"Park Jimin." Taehyung membaca tiga silabel hangul yang jelas-jelas tertulis dengan spidol hitam disana, "Kurasa cowok."

"Eheeyy.." Yoongi mendesis, memukul belakang kepala Taehyung main-main, membuat kawannya itu protes karena Yoongi baru saja merusak rambut yang sedari tadi susah payah dirapikannya, "Jimin itu nama cewek."

Taehyung menatap papan itu lagi, "Jimin itu cewek ya?"

"Iyalah." Yoongi mengangkat kakinya di atas meja rias, menutup mata sejenak, "Member AOA yang seksi juga bernama Jimin –Seolhyun lebih seksi sih."

Taehyung menggumamkan, "Aah~ Jinjja?" pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengatur bawaannya di dalam tas hitam kecil lalu segera pamit pada Yoongi setelah mendapat telpon.

"Aku pergi, cepat ganti baju sebentar lagi jam kencanmu. Bye" lalu Taehyung menutup pintu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin benar, Jimin itu cewek.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin itu cowok; rambutnya blonde pendek, tubuhnya kecil agak gemuk, dan tentu saja memiliki _anu_ yang sama dengan Yoongi di selangkangannya.

Itulah mengapa Min Yoongi terpaku di kursinya, menatap laki-laki bernama Park Jimin yang sedang menggigit kukunya dengan gugup. Laki-laki ini mengenakan sweater turtle neck warna hijau dan celana jeans dan kalau Yoongi tidak salah lihat, dia membubuhkan sedikit make up di wajah putihnya. Walaupun begitu, Park Jimin tampak sangat manis bahkan lebih dari seorang cewek.

"Jadi Jimin-ah, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Yoongi berusaha terdengar lembut. Dia tidak pernah melayani laki-laki sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap pada Jimin. Walaupun Yoongi tidak mau melayani pelanggang cowok, tetap saja dia sudah terlanjur _mengambil_ pelanggan ini, membuatnya _mau tidak mau_ harus melayaninya dengan baik seperti kekasih sendiri.

Dia sesekali mendesis atas kecanggungan yang terjadi pada mereka. Biasanya Yoongi akan duduk disamping pelanggan wanitanya, memeluk pinggang mereka sambil berbisik manis tentang rekomendasi makanan restoran itu. Tapi sekarang dia duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin, jangankan memeluk, mengajaknya bicara saja susah sekali.

"Um…" Jimin menggigit bibirnya sambil meneliti daftar makanan di buku menu, "Tteokbokki…"

Yoongi tertawa singkat mendengar pesanan Jimin, "Kita makan disini hanya untuk pesan tteokbokki?"

Jimin meresponnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, mata bulatnya berkedip dua kali, keningnya berkerut cemas, "Apa kita tidak boleh pesan tteokbokki disini?"

 _Aigoo kiyowo~_

Yoongi hampir mencubit pipi gembul Jimin jika saja dia tidak mengingat bahwa mereka masih canggung pada satu sama lain.

Bagaimana bisa Jimin berpikir sepolos itu?

"Bukan tidak boleh, tapi kau tidak ingin pesan makanan lain? Tteokbokki bisa kau dapat di kedai pinggir jalan." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan gemas.

Jimin menggigit bibir. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari pertanda sedang berpikir. Lalu dengan suara pelan seperti mencicit dia berkata, "Aku ingin makan tteokbokki."

Yoongi tertawa, menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengangguk, "Baiklah. Pesan saja."

Dia melihat Jimin nyengir dan mulai konsentrasi lagi memilih makanan yang akan di pesannya.

Kenapa cowok ini menggemaskan sekali sih?

Dia benar cowok, kan?

.

.

* * *

"Ini pertama kali aku kencan."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil mengunyah daging yang baru masak dari panggangan, mendengarkan dengan setia cerita Park Jimin tentang kehidupan asmaranya yang tidak terlalu baik.

Jimin tidak pernah punya pacar karena terlalu takut mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai lawan jenis, hal yang awalnya begitu tabu. Sekarang sudah banyak pasangan gay yang berkeliaran di jalan sambil berpegangan tangan bahkan berciuman, jadi Jimin juga ingin merasakannya, walaupun dia tahu menyewa pacar di Moe Date hanya akan bertahan beberapa jam saja.

"Ini pertama kali aku kencan dengan cowok." Kata Yoongi jujur.

"Tetap saja kau pernah berkencan." Jimin bersikeras, bibirnya manyun.

Yoongi menertawakan itu, mengagumi lirikan mata Jimin yang cantik, gesturenya yang manis, juga bibir penuhnya yang ternyata _kecup-able_. Oh? Apa Yoongi baru saja berpikir untuk mengecup bibir itu.

Tawa Yoongi terhenti seketika. Apa dia benar-benar berpikir akan mencium Jimin? Yoongi kan tidak suka cowok… atau belum?

Jimin tersenyum manis setelah itu, menggumamkan, "Mohon bimbingannya, hyung." dengan malu-malu.

Bibir tipis Yoongi ditarik keatas tanpa sadar, tangannya meraih puncak kepala Jimin dan mengusaknya pelan.

"Kau terdengar seperti karyawan baru."

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka pergi nonton film. Yoongi berdecak kagum ketika Jimin berhasil menghabiskan satu porsi ttoeokbokki pedas bercampur ramen dan pangsit sendirian. Membuat bibirnya tambah merah karena kepedasan.

"Film horror?"

Yoongi menatap dua tiket ditangan Jimin sambil menelan ludah susah payah. Yoongi bisa berkelahi, tidak takut pada kecoa atau serangga atau tikus, tidak takut berdebat jika orang lain menganggapnya salah tapi dirinya merasa benar.

Yoongi tidak takut apapun.

Kecuali film horror.

Bukannya takut, _ehem_ , Yoongi hanya tidak suka efek suara dalam film horror yang selalu membuatnya kaget. Atau kemunculan tiba-tiba para hantu ini di layar bioskop yang besar. Atau darah berceceran. Atau apapun tentang film horror. Yoongi tidak suka.

"Kata teman-temanku film ini bagus. Nonton ini ya?" Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi tanpa menyadari raut cemas lelaki itu.

Yoongi ingin terlihat keren dimata Jimin –entah mengapa– dan film horror sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia mencoba mencari alasan untuk tidak jadi menonton film itu, tapi Jimin sudah terlanjur membeli tiket dan mereka –atau Yoongi tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi.

JANGAN MENONTON FILM INI SENDIRIAN

Adalah peringatan yang tertera di poster film horror yang menampilkan gambar absurd menurut Yoongi; hanya latar belakang gelap dan gambar darah dimana-mana.

"Pasti film ini seram sekali sampai ada peringatan seperti itu." Ujar Yoongi mencoba menakut-nakuti Jimin.

Tapi bukannya takut, Jimin jadi terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Pasti seru!" pekiknya senang.

Yoongi sebaliknya, meringis cemas pada dirinya sendiri tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka mampir untuk membeli popcorn ukuran jumbo dan dua soda sebelum masuk kedalam studio, Jimin mencoba membeli nachos juga tapi Yoongi melarangnya, bilang bahwa Jimin tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua itu karena Yoongi pasti tidak akan menyentuh popcorn-nya. Yoongi yakin dia akan pura-pura pingsan di dalam sana –atau memang benar-benar akan pingsan.

Kenapa cowok manis seperti Jimin suka film horror sih? Kenapa bukan film romantis saja?

.

Peringatan di poster film itu benar-benar tidak main-main. Bagi Yoongi, dia benar-benar sendirian disini, semua penonton yang duduk disana adalah salah satu setan dalam film. Sungguh, Yoongi tidak akan setakut ini jika setannya hanya menghantui rumah, mencari gara-gara dengan pemilik rumah lewat pintu yang terbuka sendiri atau bayang tanpa wajah di cermin.

Tapi film ini… Yoongi benci sekali ketika setannya mulai memanipulasi orang-orang dan mulai membunuh dengan cara yang sadis; mengganti apel yang dimakan si anak perempuan dengan bola lampu hingga mulutnya berdarah, atau setannya mencoba membuat si anak perempuan membunuh kekasihnya sendiri.

Astaga, Yoongi tidak suka ini.

Dia mencoba bersikap _cool_ disamping Jimin, berdehem saat tidak sengaja terlonjak kaget. Dan entak sejak kapan Park Jimin sudah memeluk lengannya dan bersandar di bahunya, beberapa kali menyembunyikan wajah dibalik telapak tangan Yoongi yang besar, atau kemudian menggenggamnya erat saat suasana sedang tegang.

Sejauh ini Yoongi berhasil. Jimin sepenuhnya bergantung padanya saat menonton.

"Kau ingin keluar saja?" bisik Yoongi ketika Jimin menunduk di atas perutnya saat setan cermin dalam film itu membuat ibu dari pemeran utamanya menjadi gila.

Yoongi berharap Jimin mengangguk, karena dia juga tidak sanggup melihat adegan itu. Wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar menyeramkan saat gila, dia menggaruk lantai dan melukai tubuhnya sendiri.

Tapi Jimin menggeleng, ingin tetap melanjutkan menonton film sampai tamat.

.

Sampai pada akhirnnya Yoongi tidak bisa menahan lagi. Dia berteriak bersama Jimin saat setan _ngesot_ menyeramkan itu mulai keluar dari cermin dan terang-terangan mengejar pemeran utama.

Mereka saling pandang, Jimin tersenyum geli karena sadar Yoongi baru saja menjerit bersamanya.

"Kau takut juga?" tanya Jimin menggoda.

"Tidak tuh." Yoongi berdehem, memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menghadap layar besar itu dengan baik.

Jimin mendengus menyadari Yoongi masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Jadi dia berbisik di telinga Yoongi, "Kalau takut, kau bisa bersembunyi di bahuku. Atau kita bisa bersembunyi bersama. hehe"

Yoongi mengerling Jimin yang sedang meneguk soda setelah berbisik di telinganya.

Yoongi menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mau bersembunyi di balik Jimin. Dia tidak akan bisa menelan gengsinya seperti itu. Dan juga, bagaimana kalau Jimin menganggapnya tidak keren lagi? Astaga, Yoongi tidak akan kalah dengan film menyebalkan ini.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

"Wuaa! Jimin..Jimin…" Yoongi mencari-cari tangan Jimin untuk menutup matanya. Dia terlonjak dari kursi karena terkejut dengan kemunculan setan itu di depan layar.

Jimin yang sebenarnya ketakutan malah tertawa pelan karena tingkah kekasih lima jam-nya ini. Dia memasukkan Yoongi dalam pelukannya, lalu mengusap rambut lelaki yang sedang bersembunyi dari film horror itu dengan sayang. Sejak setengah jalan pemutaran film, Yoongi sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan, menanggalkan semua wajah datar dan sikap sok kerennya tadi. Tidak peduli pada orang-orang sekitar, toh mereka juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jangan kesana, dasar bodoh, kau akan mati kalau kesana."

Jimin tertawa lagi mendengar Yoongi berbisik cemas pada pemeran utama yang sekarang sedang diam-diam memasuki gudang tempat setan itu bersembunyi.

"Jimin-ah…"

Jimin bergumam, "Hm?"

"Menurutmu Alice akan mati?"

Yoongi bertanya dengan raut wajah serius dan menatap layarnya penasaran dan takut bersamaan. Yoongi sedang mendiskusikan nasib pemeran utama film itu. Lucu sekali. Jadi Jimin menggigit bibir gemas sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa tidak."

"Kau benar. Dia tidak akan –Wuaaaa!" Yoongi segera memeluk Jimin, menyembunyikan pandangan di pundaknya saat adegan menyeramkan lainnya muncul lagi.

Jimin mendengar Yoongi menyumpahi si setan dengan berbagai macam nama hewan, membuat Jimin mau tidak mau tertawa lagi. Dia tidak menyangka acara nonton filmnya kali ini benar-benar seru dan menyenangkan.

.

.

"Filmnya tidak terlalu seram ya." kata Yoongi tepat setelah mereka keluar dari dalam studio.

Jimin tertawa menanggapinya. Ya, tidak terlalu seram tapi Yoongi keluar dengan keringat di pelipisnya padahal di dalam sana dingin sekali.

Mereka berdua sadar sedang bergenggaman tangan saat berjalan keluar dari mall, dan salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang berniat melepaskan.

Jimin sangat menikmati kencannya hari ini, dan dia berencana akan kencan lagi lain kali. Secepatnya. Mungkin mereka harus nonton film horror lagi, atau pergi ke taman bermain, atau mereka bisa duduk-duduk saja di dalam café dengan segelas kopi hangat atau cake coklat? Ah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Um, hyung…" Jimin semakin bersandar pada Yoongi, "Lain kali kita kencan lagi ya?"

"Tentu saja." Yoongi tersenyum, mengelus rambut blonde Jimin, "Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau biasa naik bus yang nomor berapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

Langkah Yoongi terhenti, dia menatap Jimin bimbang, "Nomor ponsel?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Yoongi sedikit merasa bersalah, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan nomor ponsel pada pelanggan."

Jimin terdiam.

Pelanggan.

Oh, ya benar. Jimin sampai lupa bahwa dirinya berstatus _pelanggan_ disini. Dia menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk bisa berkencan dan merasa punya kekasih selama lima jam. Benar. Yoongi hanya kekasih bayaran dan Jimin tidak seharusnya larut dalam kesenangan semu. Jimin juga mungkin tidak akan punya uang untuk membayar Yoongi dekat-dekat ini karena dia sudah memakai hampir semua uang yang diberikan orang tua padanya, jadi mungkin Jimin tidak akan bertemu Yoongi lagi.

Dia tidak boleh terlena, atau dia akan merindukan Yoongi lebih lama, dan lebih menyiksa ketika sadar bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak punya hubungan.

Jadi Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan dengan kikuk, "A-ah, benarkah?" Jimin tertawa, "Tidak masalah. Maaf sudah meminta yang tidak-tidak. Hmmm, tidak usah mengantarku, hyung. Aku bisa naik bus sendiri."

Yoongi segera merasa kehilangan ketika tautan keduanya terlepas. Dia melihat Jimin yang memaksakan sebuah senyum padanya, dan entah mengapa dadanya sakit melihat itu.

"Aku pulang. Dah! Hyung hati-hati ya…"

Dan entah mengapa Yoongi tidak rela melihat punggung Jimin semakin lama semakin menjauhinya.

.

.

Jimin berjalan di trotoar yang sepi, langkahnya perlahan dan tidak berminat. Menatap halte bus di depan sana yang tak kalah sepi. Wajar saja sih, ini hampir larut malam. Jimin rasa tidak banyak orang yang mau berkeliaran di jam segini.

Wajah ketakutan Min Yoongi waktu menonton film tadi masih terlintas di benaknya, membuatnya sesekali tertawa pada sepatu conversenya yang bergantian kiri dan kanan. Yoongi lucu sekali, sayangnya dia benar-benar hanya pacar seharga 210.000 won. Jimin sebal mengingat itu.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar langkah tergesa milik seseorang di belakangnya. Namun belum sempat Jimin menoleh, seseorang itu sudah sampai di depannya, menunduk memegang lutut dengan nafas tersengal.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin memegangi pundak cowok yang ternyata Yoongi itu cemas, "Kenapa lari-lari? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menegakkan diri, menatap Jimin yang balas menatapnya khawatir.

Dia mengambil keputusan, kemudian…

 _Cup_

Mata Jimin melebar ketika bibir Yoongi menempel pada bibirnya tanpa peringatan. Yoongi mengecupnya satu kali kemudian menjauhkan wajah. Menelan ludah sambil menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung.

"K-kau belum mendapatkan ciumanmu."

Di dalam kepalanya, Jimin bergumam _Ah, ternyata 210.000 won itu sudah termasuk ciuman_ , tapi dia sendiri belum bisa merespon apapun. Matanya masih berkedip salah tingkah karena jejak bibir Yoongi yang tipis masih terasa di permukaan bibirnya. Jujur saja, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Jimin masih dalam euforia pasca ciuman pertama dan berpikir _wah, begini ya rasanya berciuman?_

"M-mana ponselmu.."

Jimin menengadah, memberikan ponselnya tanpa bertanya.

Yoongi mengetikkan nomor di layar ponsel Jimin, melakukan dial, lalu ponselnya sendiri berbunyi.

"A-aku memang tidak boleh memberikan nomor ponsel pada pelanggan," Kata Yoongi sambil mengembalikan ponsel Jimin, "Tapi pelanggan boleh memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku."

Mereka masih terdiam dalam beberapa persekon sampai Yoongi melihat bus mendekat dan langsung menarik tangan Jimin.

"Ayo cepat. Nanti kita ketinggalan bus."

.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi menatap Jimin di sampingnya yang belum bicara sejak tadi. Jari telunjuknya masih mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Cium aku lagi…"

Yoongi terkejut dengan permintaan itu. Dia melirik supir bus yang terlihat lebih peduli pada jalanan dari pada romansa anak muda jaman sekarang. Didalam bus juga tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Yoongi mendekati Jimin perlahan lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Sudah?"

Jimin mengangguk senang, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, "Kau orang pertama yang menciumku."

Yoongi senang mendengarnya, bahwa dia yang pertama kali menjajah bibir manis Jimin. Jadi dia berbisik, "Kau akan dapat banyak ciuman lagi kalau mengangkat telponku nanti."

Jimin mengeluh dengan suara dengung di tenggorokannya, "Aku tidak punya uang lagi untu membayarmu." katanya pelan.

Yoongi tertawa.

Jimin lucu sekali sehingga Yoongi tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya, atau mencium bibirnya, atau menggigit telinganya. Hal yang tidak Yoongi rasakan untuk pelanggan ceweknya, padahal Yoongi yakin dia menyukai rasa buah dari lipgloss cewek-cewek itu. Jimin seperti memiliki pesonanya sendiri sehingga Yoongi tak ingin lima jam ini segera berakhir. Dia ingin tetap bersama laki-laki itu tak peduli pada akal sehatnya yang berteriak teriak tentang Jimin yang memiliki _anu_ di selangkangan, seperti dirinya. Tapi apapun yang dikatakan si akal sehat, jika hati berkata Yoongi ingin bersama lelaki itu, dan penasaran bagaimana bermain-main dengan _anu_ di selangkangannya, Yoongi bisa apa selain tersenyum gemas dan berbisik di telinga Jimin…

"Lain kali gratis, tapi pakai lipgloss stroberi ya. Aku suka stroberi."

Dan… yah, mungkin ibunya benar; Yoongi harus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Dia akan bertanya pada sepupunya, Kim Namjoon tentang lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaannya. Lain kali, dia yang akan membayar biaya kencannya dengan Jimin, bukan sebaliknya.

Kencan lain mereka pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

The end.

.

* * *

A/N:

Ini untuk readers yang hatinya sudah kupatahkan (etsaahhh) dengan Lost semalam. Maaf ya. aku Cuma mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Jimin, tapi setelah aku baca lagi, ko aku juga nyesek ya? hmmm… aku jadi merasa bersalah, apalagi sama **Hanami96**. Juga sama **Ganto-sshi** yang nangis dan ngatain aku 'Kasper sialan'. Hehe. Kenapa aku bisa tau? Suci yang kasi tau. Untuk **Sugasugababy** yang baca lagi FF lamaku cuma untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sakit gegara Lost. hehe lagi.

Nikmati fluff ini yaa~ jangan sedih-sedih lagi. YoonMin akan selamanya bersama. Eyaakk… aku mencoba untuk membuatnnya semanis mungkin, tapi mungkin karna aku orangnya suka geli sendiri sama yang orang mesra-mesraan, jadi begini aja jadinya. hehe

.

Review gaess…

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper._


End file.
